All is fair in Love, War, and Chocolate Frogs
by Ravens-wings
Summary: James and Lily are starting their sixth year at Hogwarts! Theres magic in the air! They don't have long till they graduate form Hogwarts, but first they have to survive eachother!
1. the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters! Only the ones that I made up! I do not own the concept of Harry potter, though I wish I did.sigh, I have nothing. Sob* Suing me will do you no good, as you won't gain anything from it. Though please don't try to in the first place. No profit is being made from this story what so eva!  
  
A/N: Hey people! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic! Yea! I know it isn't exactly a "Harry Potter" fic, as it's a James and Lily fic, but oh well! It's going to be another of those l/h fics. At least I think it will. Heheh. Me haven't really got much planned for this story's future so feel free so send in your suggestions! Me will be very gratefull for them! Me need ideas! Please lend me your big squishy brains! Just kiddin.anyway I hope you like it! Please review it and tell me if you liked it of hated it! Lolz!  
  
Oh! Another thing! Have you all read the new H.P book???? It is sooo good! Even though someone dies, and I won't say who, because it ruins it for people who haven't read it! I think it kind of makes sense. I mean it's really sad! Me cried when I waz reading it, but hey I can live with it! Damn J.K Rowling is a genious! Wish I had her brain! LoL( okok, I'll shut up now so you can get to the story! Don't forget Review!  
  
Audience: Finally! We thought she'd never shut up!  
  
HEY!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" cried a very angry Lily Evans, who had a gigantic Vulture topped hat upon her head. "TAKE IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"What" asked James innocently, fighting down his laughter as he witnessed Lily struggle to take the enormous hat off her head, which held tight as though with super glue.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TRANSFIGURE MY BEANIE INTO A UNLY HAT, WITH A DEAD, STUFFED VULTURE ON IT! And REMOVE the gluing charm OFF MY HAIR!" She shrieked.  
  
Most of the people on platform 9¾ watched the pair with more than a hint of amusement.  
  
"Lily darling, what a wonderful hat you've acquired over the holidays! I didn't know you went for that sort of thing!" Smirked Sirius Black, a tall youth, with brown hair and grey eyes.  
  
"James old boy! How were you're holidays! Mine were absolutely spiffing!" Said Sirius walking over to a boy with messy black hair and clear blue eyes.  
  
James grinned in reply.  
  
Lily scowled at the both of them and repeated, taking a deep breath to calm herself down, "James, take off the spell now.Or you'll be sorry you stupid dung brained git."  
  
"Ahh, that's not very nice, is it?" Said James airily.  
  
"James you fucking ass-" Began Lily  
  
"Hey everyone!" Said Annabelle Fig, a brown eyed brunette, running over to join her three friends. "Can you believe it we're sixth years! How were everyone's holidays? Hey Lily what's with the hat?"  
  
With that Lily's temper snapped and she pulled out her wand and cursed James.  
  
"Inflatio" she muttered, pointing her wand at James's nose. Within second his nose began to blow up as though with air and became the size of his hand. It looked kind of plasticy, as it was now filled with air.  
  
James who had been totally unprepared for this looked at Lily completely surprised for a minute. Then realising what she had done he swore.  
  
"What the Fuck! You dick!" He cried angrily, though looking extremely funny, as he huffed slightly and his gigantic nose blew out some steam.  
  
Sirius who had been talking to James was now clutching his sides, crying with laughter.  
  
"Lily that was brilliant!" He cried.  
  
Annabelle looked at Lily surprised and slightly confused.  
  
"Lily, reverse the inflation charm, now" Said James not seeing the funny side of things. Probably due to his huge nose which was blocking his view, and he had to tip his head down to see over it.  
  
Lily grinned and said, "Not before you remove this Gluing charm off my head, and transfigure my beanie back."  
  
Annabelle looked at her friend, who was average height, with long red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She choked back her own laughter at the sight of those two. Lily with the hat and James with his nose.  
  
But Annabelle wasn't surprised by the way the two of them were acting. It was a common known fact, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that James Potter and Lily Evans didn't always get along. Although the two of them hung out in the same group consisting of Annabelle herself otherwise known as Belle, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus Loopin another fellow Gryffindor with brown hair and baby blue eyes, Clare who had blond hair and brown eyes, and Peter Pettigrew, a short and rather chubby boy.  
  
Together the seven of them were very good friends. Though they all had a reputation for playing pranks and the occasional fight as is expected with friends.  
  
The boys however took this one step further. Although the girls usually joined them in pranks, they sometimes did some that were well, down right dangerous. Most didn't care as it was Slytherins that got the short end of the stick. But the boys were generally closer to each other, as were the girls.  
  
Now this generation of Prankster were called the Marauders. Consisting of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. They were known only to their close friend as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Loopin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
But surprisingly, out of the seven James and Lily were the only ones that didn't get along very well. Well, more so enjoyed torturing each other for the other ones pleasure.  
  
Belle shrugged inwardly, thinking "Hey what can you do? Every group has its faults."  
  
She was however disrupted by her thoughts when Remus came running down to meet them.  
  
"Hey everyone, James, have you done something new?" Asked Remus his lip slightly twitching with the repressed smile. "I think the new look really suits you!"  
  
James just scowled in reply. But Sirius however who had finally regained his composure burst into another round of laughter clutching his sides in pain.  
  
"Stop. Stop, my stomach hurts!"  
  
James uttered something under his breath and reversed the spell on Lily's hat and hair. She smiled in victory and undid the inflatio curse upon his nose.  
  
With that the four of them dragged a still laughing Sirius to an empty compartment down the train.  
  
After a while when Sirius had finally shut up and James and Remus had started playing a game of exploding snap, Clare and Peter joined them.  
  
A shrill whistle echoed into the air and the Hogwarts express lurched out of Kings cross station. They were streaming down the country side when Lily, who lived with Muggles, asked the others what had been happening with the Quidditch World cup.  
  
Sirius looked up happily, "England beat Spain 350-150. We're into the semi finals! I reckon we have a good chance this time. Ireland is playing against Bulgaria, and we'll play against the winner in the semis. I think Ireland'll win. After all have you seen the Bulgarian team? They're pretty slow, but I guess they make up what they lack in brain with size!"  
  
Soon after that the talk turned to Quidditch as three among them were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sirius was the keeper, Lily was a chaser and James was the seeker. And the rest of them were huge supporters.  
  
Around mid-day, as they were speeding well past green farms and country settings a Witch in her late forties came by with the trolley as she did every year, filled with delicious wizarding snacks and lollies.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked smiling slightly, as James and Sirius were her best customers.  
  
The two boys smiled and greeted the old witch.  
  
"We'll have the lot!" Cried Sirius.  
  
"Now you know I can't sell you the lot." She said.  
  
James sighed over-dramatically and said, " Alas! We know. But you can't blame us for trying! As we do every year!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, watching the antics of the two. She was feeling really hungry at the moment as she hadn't had a proper chance to eat breakfast before she left home. Petunia had had another of her fits, as she claimed to have lost her new Stinksworth (The Boarding school she attended) Prefects badge.  
  
How Petunia ever became a Prefect was a total mystery to Lily, after all she was nothing but a blabber mouth and nosy git. However Prissy Petunia had thrown a hisy fit and had insisted the whole family help her look for it.  
  
The search for the missing badge had nearly caused Lily to miss the train, as she had been running late. She suspected that that was what Petunia had been aiming at.  
  
Lily had however finally managed to get her parents at Kings cross station.  
  
Lily pushed her way past the two boys and bought her food.  
  
"Well that wasn't very polite" said Sirius acting horrified, when Lily sat back down with her purchases.  
  
She merely looked up at the other boy and grinned.  
  
The rest of them then bought their purchases, and soon their compartment was busy with what everyone had been doing over the holidays, and the swapping of Bertie Botts every flavoured jelly beans, Drooble Best blowing gum, Chocolate Frogs and much more.  
  
They had a few visitors as well, as Frank Longbottom, a very good friend of theirs and a fellow Gryffindor dropped by to say hello. He was accompanied by his girlfriend Marie Clearwater.  
  
By the time the train finally lurched to a stop, and everyone clambered off the train in their school robes which they had changed into on the train, it was raining heavily.  
  
"Looks like a bit of rain," commented Clare looking at the dark purple sky, with flashes of thunder streaking through the sky.  
  
"Talk about an understatement," muttered James, running towards the carriages that would take them up to the Castle.  
  
A/N: Hey how did ya'll like that? Review! 


	2. The Sorting Hat Song

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters! Only the ones that I made up! I do not own the concept of Harry potter, though I wish I did.sigh, I have nothing. Sob* Suing me will do you no good, as you won't gain anything from it. Though please don't try to in the first place. No profit is being made from this story what so eva!  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Thankyou sooo much to those of you that have reviewed! Me really appreciate it! And to those of you that think Annabelle Fig should be Arabella Fig, correction! Arabella Fig is like old! She is way older than Sirius! So hence she couldn't possibly be in the same year as them! Plus she's a squib! So I made up a niece for her. Annabelle is Arabella fig's niece or something like that. Also the caretaker, Mr. Pringle is the actual care taker the Marauders would have had.  
  
AS it says in Book Four-Goblet Of Fire, that he was the care taker at the time Molly and Arthur Weasley were at Hogwarts. Anyway, thanks again to all of you that have reviewed! Please feel free to point out my mistakes or your queries! This is the first H.P fic I'm writing, but me was so surprised by how many reviews I got! Big fat Mua to you all! Luvs ya'll!  
  
Oh another thing! Read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix if you haven't already! I won't give away anything, as it'll ruin the story for you. Here you go enjoy!  
  
Audience: She sure likes to talk  
  
I was just showing my appreciation for my reviewers!  
  
Audience: Will you shut up already?  
  
That wasn't very nice! :o  
  
Audience: Well duh!  
  
Hmph!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The boys and girls headed for separate carriages to take them up to the castle. The seven of them reunited within the great main doors of the castle.  
  
Sirius shook himself over, spattering a group of squealing second year girls. Some of them shrieked, as droplets of muddy water landed on them.  
  
Sirius growled, "Not like it'll make much difference! Jeez! You've just come out of the rain! And beside who's going to look at you?"  
  
James snickered. Remus just shook his head slightly and looked away.  
  
Lily looked at Remus waiting for him to do something; after all he was a Prefect along with herself. She gave an exasperated sigh and gave Sirius a dirty look. She opened her mouth to say something but Belle beat her to it.  
  
Belle elbowed Sirius slightly, and said, "Don't mind my friend here, you see the rain brings out the feral side in him. He really is a dog."  
  
The rest of the Marauders laughed outright at the hidden joke, what with Sirius's Anamagai being a dog.  
  
Sirius gave Belle a puppy dog look and whimpered playfully.  
  
Clare rolled her eyes and said, "Come on! We'll miss the sorting if you all keep standing around!"  
  
Remus nodded and he and Lily said bye to the others, and ushered the rest of the students into the castle. As it was part of their Prefect duties.  
  
The great hall was lit as magnificently as ever, with thousands of floating candles lighting the air, and four long house tables positioned in rows. There was also an assortment of beautiful tapestries that hung from the walls, showing painted scenes from Hogwarts in previous years. Mainly they were scenes of feasts in the Great Hall.  
  
Lily and Remus joined their friends towards the end of the Gryffindor table which was packed with chattering students.  
  
Remus squeezed in-between Sirius and Katelyn Finnigan who were discussing who would win the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
"I'll tell ya I have a gut feelin' tha IRELAND are goin' ta win!" Cried Katelyn, in a thick Irish accent, looking aggressively towards Sirius.  
  
"Come on Katelyn, they don't stand a chance! Have you seen England's line up this year? They're brilliant! They can't lose!" Said Sirius frustrated. He looked up as Remus sat beside him and said, "Don't you reckon so mate?"  
  
"About what?" Asked Remus curiously.  
  
"Well I was just telling Katelyn here that England are a shoe in for the Quiddit-" Sirius began.  
  
Remus interrupted, "Mate, I'd do anything for you. But to disagree with Katelyn here would be down right suicide!" He replied with a grin.  
  
Katelyn smirked with satisfaction turning around to talk to her friend.  
  
"Come on! Did you really think I would say something against Ireland in front of her? It would be safer stealing a bone of a Bull Terrier! And besides she's a Beater. I mean her and her bat can do some damage!" Joked Remus.  
  
Sirius merely grunted, as he watched McGonagall lead a new group of very frightened first years to be sorted.  
  
Peter groaned slightly whining, "I wish they'd hurry up with the sorting! I'm starving!"  
  
Lily shook her head whispered to him, "You totally pigged out on the train!"  
  
She did not however receive a reply as the occupants of the Great Hall hushed as Professor McGonagall stepped away from a three legged stool with a very bettered old hat upon it.  
  
All of a sudden, a wide slit began to form across the hat and it burst into song.  
  
"Centuries have come and gone,  
  
Yet I remember well,  
  
When first four wizards of renown,  
  
Began their noble toil,  
  
Now these four founders had a notion  
  
Thus Hogwarts School was brew  
  
To educate the young one's minds,  
  
In all that they knew,  
  
To face the great big world out there,  
  
As Wizards and Witches for sure,  
  
So listen well, the story I tell,  
  
Is a magical one I should know!  
  
Strong Gryffindor of wild moor,  
  
Thought the bravest were the best,  
  
Fair Ravenclaw of Glen,  
  
Chose brains above the rest,  
  
Ambitious Slytherin of Fen,  
  
Chose those with great cunning,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff of valley broad,  
  
Chose those that were remaining,  
  
For many years they did go on,  
  
In this very fashion,  
  
Yet what to do when they were gone?  
  
In days beyond recognition,  
  
Gryffindor found the way,  
  
He whipped me off his head,  
  
They gave me some sense and brains  
  
So I could choose instead!  
  
So come one and all and do try me on,  
  
I'll have a look and see,  
  
Which house will suit you the best,  
  
For I do not Jest with ye!"  
  
The Hall burst into Applause, as the Sorting hat ended its song. It then sat back motionless upon the stool waiting for the first student to be sorted.  
  
"When I call your name, you will please step forward and place the hat upon your head and then seat yourself at one of the House Tables accordingly." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ashley, Fiona"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into applause, and James let loose an ear splitting whistle.  
  
"Bennet, Michael"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Chang, Sylvia"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
The Hufflepuff table applauded their newest member, loudly.  
  
The sorting went on and once again a silence fell over the Great Hall, as the last of the first year was sorted into his house.  
  
"Zabini, Mathew"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The headmaster Professor Dumbledore then stood up and faced the students his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. His long silver hair shone with life. He smiled and said, "Welcome to another year! There will be time for speeches but now is not it. Every one, tuck in.  
  
The shiny empty golden dishes filled magically with food, in front of them. There was a great surge of noise as everyone began to chat and eat.  
  
Lily turned her attention towards the staff table, which was directly in front of them and faced the Great Hall. Seated at the end of the table was Professor Sinistra from the Astronomy department, and next to her was tiny Professor Flitwick who taught Charms. He was seated on a pile of cushions, and talking to Professor Sprout from Herbology. Her flyaway greying hair seemed to be causing a great annoyance to the Potions teacher, Professor Prattle. He gave her hair a look of disgust and turned to talk to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Lily couldn't help but smile looking at the old principle. She dearly adored him and believed him to be a great and noble wizard. To Lily, Professor Dumbledore was a constant in her life. Someone to look up to and a person she greatly respected.  
  
As though sensing her eyes upon him, Dumbledore turned his head slightly and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Wab's so fu- unny?" Asked Sirius his mouth full of food.  
  
Clare gave him a look of disgust and Belle laughed. Peter was too busy stuffing himself to notice anything else except his overflowing plate of food.  
  
James meanwhile was having a polite conversation with Nearly Headless nick the Gryffindor ghost.  
  
"Looks like the house elves have outdone themselves once again!" He said looking at the delicious food longingly.  
  
"There, there," Sympathised Lily.  
  
Once all the food had been eaten and only a few crumbs of food were left remaining Professor Dumbledore stood up once again.  
  
The plates had magically cleaned themselves and were sparkling clean again.  
  
Dumbledore began his start of year speech.  
  
"Welcome one and all. I would like to extend a very warm greeting to those of you that have recently joined us and to those of you that have been with us for a while. I hope you all had a good holiday.  
  
I have some start of Year notices to give out. As you all know the Forbidden Forest is Out of Bounds to all students," He said this looking in the direction of the Marauders. James and Sirius smirked.  
  
"Also Mr. Pringle the caretaker has informed me that three more items have been added to the list of Forbidden items. These include, Blood Berries, Snapping Sickles and Poisonous Pens. You may see the entire list in Mr. Pringle's office. I hope we have a good year this year. Work hard at your studies and learn your lessons for I assure you, you will need them! There are hard times ahead of us, and I encourage all of you to prepare yourself!" He paused.  
  
A cloud of unease hung over the great hall, as they all knew what he was referring to by hard times ahead. Everyone was aware of the recent threat of a Dark Wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort. Most knew very little about him, only that he was apart from being very dangerous, quite merciless.  
  
Some in the hall had already had deaths of family members through him. The magical community was beginning to greatly fear him, but the Ministry didn't think it was that big a problem. Well not until recently.  
  
Dumbledore broke the silence by saying, "Now that all of you are fed and watered, I think it would be wise for all of us to go to bed. Good night." He smiled down at all of them.  
  
Remus and Lily left their friends and called the first years to them.  
  
"See you in a bit" Said Remus to James.  
  
The five remaining friends headed for the Gryffindor tower. Clare yawned and leaned in on Belle.  
  
Peter walked silently smiling to himself, as though he'd heard something really exciting.  
  
James gave Peter a weird look, wondering what was going on in that little head. But he was disrupted from his thoughts when Sirius gave him a sharp jab in the ribs.  
  
James swore softly and was about to whack Sirius back and ask him why the hell he had whacked him, when a sly smile slowly spread across his lips.  
  
He could see the reason for Sirius jab. It was that greasy git from Slytherin. The loner that was one of James's greatest annoyances. Severus Snape.  
  
A/N: Hey how did you like that????? Please review! And feel free to point out anything you want to! LOLZ( Also I'm sorry it's taken me a while to post this up.well.yeah. Anywayz, please review!!! Because I write faster the more Reviews I have! HEhehehe. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!.......Big breath... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Bye! Mua! 


	3. Flap you hands like a chicken!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters! Only the ones that I made up! I do not own the concept of Harry potter, though I wish I did.sigh, I have nothing. Sob* Suing me will do you no good, as you won't gain anything from it. Though please don't try to in the first place. No profit is being made from this story what so eva!  
  
A/N: Heya all! Thankyou for all your reviews! Me is soo happy! I'm sorry this is taking me so long to post up.but yeh. Um.anyway please review! I really need ideas for which direction to go with this story.like I need all the ideas I can get!  
  
Please review or mail me with suggestions on pranks, spells yatta yatta. I hope you like the next chapter. For those of you that have read the fifth book, I know that James and Lily aren't supposed to be friends.but besides that little factor, I'm going to try and stay true with what we've discovered about their personalities. I'll try atleast.  
  
And I apoligise for spelling principal principle. I didn't notice that thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Oh and I think it was Jay...who asked me this, I'm in Gryffindor all the way!  
  
Okey by the way, me is soo happy! It's school holidays for me rights now! Yea! Wohooo holidays!  
  
Oh another thing! Read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix if you haven't already!  
  
Audience: will you get on with the story already!  
  
Raven (which is mua): tsk, tsk, touchy!  
  
Audience: I am not touchy!  
  
Raven: Sure..*cough, touchy!, cough*  
  
Audience: Why do I even bother??  
  
Raven: Yea I win!  
  
Audience pulls out hairs in frustration.  
  
Raven: ok ok here you go next chapter. One last thing though!  
  
Audience: Aaaggghhhhhhh!  
  
Raven: heheh, I love Harry Potter! Wohoo!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
James and Sirius grinned at each other wickedly. In front of them, walking by himself towards the Slytherin common room was none other than Severus Snape. Or as the Marauders preferred to call him, Snivellus.  
  
Snape was walking by himself, as he didn't really have any close friends.  
  
He basically was a book worm, and kind of a nigel. No one hung out with him, since he had always payed too much attention to his school work. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but that seemed to be all that he cared about. Besides being a nosy little git and a snitch.  
  
His favourite hobby seemed to be trying to figure out what the Marauders were up to, and ways to get them in trouble. This may have been partly because, James and Sirius had made Snivellus's life a living hell for the first five years of Hogwarts. But Lily, once being made a prefect, had worked hard at beating down the habit.  
  
But at that moment, there was no Lily in sight. Sirius snickered and muttered a spell under his breath, pointing his wand at Snape.  
  
Instantly Snape's whole body burst into bright yellow feathers. They had turned him into a gigantic chicken. Snape looked at them with loathing and tried to hex them back, but was unable to say the spell.  
  
For at that moment he burst into song and began to dance and sing the Chicken Dance.  
  
"Flap your hands like a chicken, I want to be a chicken, Flap your hands like a chicken, Pawk, pawk, pawk.."  
  
Snape sang this along with the actions, flapping his arms. His face which was a shade of yellow, was contorted in anger as he continued to sing quite loudly against his will.  
  
Other students came to see what the commotion was and burst into laughter at the sight of the Dancing Chicken Snape.  
  
A flash went up as someone took a picture of Snape who was now red in the face.  
  
The noise had attracted some of the professors, and the two boys decided to make a run for it before they were caught.  
  
"Password" Asked the painting of the Fat Lady that hid the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Quaffle" Said James, "I got it off Remus at Dinner."  
  
The two friends were still clutching their sides with laughter, and collapsed in a pair of cosy armchairs in front of the fire. The rest of their friends which was, Peter, Remus, Clare, Lily and Belle joined them.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Asked Clare, flipping through a new copy of Witches Weekly.  
  
James looked at Sirius who looked back at him and they both burst into laughter all over again.  
  
Lily scowled slightly. The two of them had been up to something.  
  
"Come on spill" smirked Remus.  
  
James who had tears of laughter in is eyes looked at Sirius and said, "You tell."  
  
Sirius grinned evilly and said.  
  
"Well we were just leaving the great hall, minding our own business."  
  
Lily and Belle snorted un-lady like at this.  
  
Sirius gave them a scowl and continued. "As I was saying, we saw Snivellus and we decided to give that ugly git a make over. As we all know that he desperately needed it! I mean have you seen his hair!"  
  
James who had calmed down looked around and saw his current girlfriend, Katie Johnson head over towards him. Unconsciously he ran a hand threw his messy hair and messed it up more, and pushed it forward.  
  
"Jamesie!" Cried Katie wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
Sirius who was sitting in front of James wrapped his arms around himself and began to act like he was pashing someone. Only very comically.  
  
Though Katie didn't notice, as she was sitting in James's lap and hugging him.  
  
James smiled at her and stuck up his rude finger at Sirius behind her back.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at how immature the two of them were. Belle just giggled.  
  
Sirius ignored the finger and continued telling them about what had happened.  
  
"You should have seen him! Singing and dancing the chicken song! It was priceless! That's going to be a memory I keep for the rest of my life."  
  
Belle looked at Sirius and choked with laughter, he had this dreamy look on his face, as though someone had told him that Christmas had come early.  
  
Lily tried to cover the smile on her lips.  
  
Peter looked at Sirius eagerly and asked, "I wish I could have seen that!"  
  
Just then Frank Long bottom came over smiling widely, and holding something in his hand.  
  
"Guess who got a shot of Flapping Snape," Smirked Frank.  
  
James who had been pashing Katie at that moment jumped up and ran at Frank, dropping Katie unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
"Hey!" She squealed as she hit the floor with a thump.  
  
James however didn't notice. He had grabbed the phot out of Frank's hand and was gawking at it. Sirius them tackled James, attempting to get the picture.  
  
Remus laughed and tried to separate the two, but only managed to get tangled up with them. Peter who didn't like to be left out, and went along with basically whatever the other three did jumped into the mess.  
  
Frank who was worried about his precious picture of Chicken Snape getting damaged joined the fight.  
  
Soon all of the Gryffindor Common Room was gathered by the fire and watching. It was quite entertaining, and there were background bets going on, on whom would win and get the picture.  
  
Lily getting impatient with the scrambling boys pulled out her wand.  
  
"Expeliramus!"  
  
Though she had shouted the disarming spell, the five boys were so tangled up that they all went flying.  
  
"Accio picture!"  
  
Cried Lily, and the phot zoomed through the air and landed in her hand. She looked down to see a very angry Snape madly flapping his 'wings' mouthing to what Lily expected were the words to the chicken song.  
  
The five boys looked at Lily sheepishly and Frank said, "Can I have that back now?"  
  
Lily looked at him working hard at keeping a straight face.  
  
"No, because as soon as I give it back, all of you are going to start fighting again. Therefore I'm keeping it."  
  
There were loud groans from the boys, whereas the girls all burst into gleeful smiles.  
  
"Ladies if you'll follow me." Said Lily with a smirk, linking arms with her best friends Belle and Clare.  
  
The three then walked up the stairs and just as they reached the stairs, they all looked over their shoulders and burst into a fit of giggles and ran upstairs.  
  
Sirius gave James a death glare, acting as though someone had just told him that Santa Claus wasn't really real.  
  
Frank however was still smiling.  
  
Remus looked at Frank and asked, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Frank gave him an evil grin and said, "I still have the negative."  
  
All of a sudden, five boys madly scrambled up the stairs to their sixth year dormitory.  
  
A/N: HEhehe how did ya like that??? Poor Snivellus. I know me was being mean to him.but come on I couldn't resist! Muhahaha. Please review and send me ideas!!! I mean this is what happens when me is short on inspiration! I mean Chicken Snape???  
  
Please help me!!!Review! Mua luv you all!!! 


	4. Dr Jeckle, Mr Hyde

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters! Only the ones that I made up! I do not own the concept of Harry potter, though I wish I did...sigh, I have nothing. Sob* Suing me will do you no good, as you won't gain anything from it. Though please don't try to in the first place. No profit is being made from this story what so eva!  
  
A/N: hello my beloved audience. I'm sorry that I've been neglecting my fanfics...but well what can I say? Tuff! Haha, nah just kiddin, lubs u all! Heres the next chapter in the J/L saga! Hahaha.  
  
Audience: When will it end!  
  
Raven: Never! Muhahha! All hail Mua!  
  
Audience: In your dreams,  
  
Raven: Well that wasn't very nice. Anyway ignoring some rude people..  
  
Audience: ....  
  
Raven: ...here is the next chapter. Enjoy ;)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lily, Belle and Katie burst into the sixth year dorm that they shared with two other girls.  
  
Lily fell onto her bed, laughing uncontrollably. Belle who was giggling snatched the picture of Dancing Chicken Snape out of her friend's hand.  
  
The picture, which showed a very angry Snape mouthing what, could only have been the chicken song. He was also big, bright and yellow, completely covered with feathers.  
  
Belle looked at the picture and shook with laughter. Clare who had been looking over her shoulder plopped onto Lily's bed and clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
"Ho..haha, oh, this hurts! Hahaha!" Cried Clare.  
  
The very angry and beet red Snape, well only his face, which was the only part of him that wasn't covered in yellow feathers, tried to move out of the picture.  
  
But all he could do was move half of himself out of the frame.  
  
Once the girls had calmed down a little Belle looked at the picture with appreciation.  
  
Lily who had also calmed down shook her head, yet still smiling broadly.  
  
"You know, they really shouldn't...but hey, I guess it didn't actually harm anyone." She said.  
  
"What I want to know is what Frank has done to this picture?" Said Belle.  
  
"What do you mean? I think it brings out the brighter side of that greasy nose git!" Said Clare.  
  
The three friends looked at each other, attempting to keep a straight face. But none could hold it. With that all three burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
Lily who was the first to calm, said, "Hmm...I think I know what Frank did. He's put a magical barrier around the picture. I think I heard Professor Flitwick talking about it in Charms..."  
  
Belle and Clare rolled their eyes. If anyone knew what Professor Flitwick had said in Charms it would be Lily. Not only was it her favourite subject, she was the best at it in the whole year. She was totally advanced when it came to the subject, and often received special treatment from the tiny Charms professor. Being his favourite student and all. Of course, the Marauders took every opportunity to tease her about his, but Lily didn't mind.  
  
Lily who hadn't noticed her friends rolling their eyes continued, "...But it's only temporary. Snape will be free to move around in ah... I think it was twenty four hours? Or was it sixteen? I think I'll ask professor Flitwick about that tomorrow."  
  
Belle who noticed Lily start to drift off into deep thought waved her hand infront of Lily's face.  
  
'Yoohoo. Lily? Earth to Lily! Hey!" She said.  
  
Lily jumped slightly and looked at her friends sheepishly. "Sorry I was just thinking."  
  
Belle smiled a big smile and said, 'I know, I've been friends with you for most of your life. Girl I swear one minute you're with us and the next minute, poof! Anyway I can't wait to see the looks on the boy's faces tomorrow! Did you see them! It looked like we'd taken a chocolate frog from a baby!" Giggled Belle as they got into bed.  
  
Lily grinned and said, "I know."  
  
Clare who was starting to drift off asked, 'So lil, are you going to give it back to them?"  
  
"Egh" Grunted Lily shrugging her shoulders.  
  
********************  
  
The next morning Belle yawned and got out of bed, shivering slightly as she reached for her robe. She looked to see if any of her room mates were up yet, as usual, she had been the first one up.  
  
Belle walked over and poked Lily, attempting to wake here up. As usual Lily refused. Belle then began to shake her friend, to wake her up. This was indeed a daily ritual, and Belle had been doing this every year since they're first year, in order to get Lily to their classes on time, as she refused to wake up on her own until around ten o' clock. Which would make her about a couple of hours late for class.  
  
Lily grunted, and Belle sighing grabbed her wand from her bedside table and softly muttered "Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
The jug which was situated on a table, to provide water for the girls during the night, floated in mid air over to Belle. She then muttered a spell under her breath and the water then began to pour itself on top of Lily.  
  
Lily who had been blissfully dreaming of Quidditch, a perfect Charms exam, and James Potter running around and kissing every Slytherin boy as a prank, her favourite kind of dream, screamed when she felt the water running down her back and all over her.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" cried Lily jumping out of bed and glaring at her best friend who she felt like strangling at the moment, Belle.  
  
"Damn you Annabelle Figg!" Screamed Lily, shaking herself, which resulted in water being flicked all over the place.  
  
The other girls in the dormitory all wakened, as their daily 'alarm clock' had gone off.  
  
"Is..is it mor...ning already?" Yawned Clare as she got out of bed stretched.  
  
"Damn right it is" growled Lily heading over to the toilets grabbing her towel.  
  
Clare looked up at Belle and smiled, "Man thanks to you guys I can never sleep in, and am always on time to class. Man I don't know how you can do it, Lily's totally evil when you wake her up. And then after her morning shower, she comes out all normal."  
  
Belle laughed and said, "Yeh, well it's kind of a Doctor Jeckle, Mr. Hyde thing. She hates waking up out of bed for classes, but once she's out, she can't wait for classes. You know, I feel sorry for the guy who'll one day marry her. Can you imagine the poor thing trying to wake her up! He'll have to be pretty brave, and reck-lace." Laughed Belle.  
  
"Not to mention absolutely insane," Giggled Clare.  
  
"Who's insane?" Asked Lily smiling, as she came out of the shower, drying her wet glossy red hair.  
  
"No one in particular" Said Belle innocently.  
  
Lily stuck her tongue out at her friends, and went over to her bedside table. She noticed the photo she had confiscated from the boys last night, and said, "The only person I can think of that's insane is James Potter" She said matter o' factly.  
  
Belle and Clare exchanged a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You two are so meant for each other, I mean you two aren't happy unless you're around each other." Stated Clare.  
  
Belle gave Clare a wary expression, after all it wasn't good to tease Lily about James Potter, especially this early in the morning, when Mr. Hyde may rear his ugly head at any moment.  
  
Lily made a gagging motion and said, "Correction, we're only happy when we're making each other's lives a living hell! I mean as if I'd like that...that...toad!"  
  
"Come on lils, what ever you may say about James, we all know he doesn't look like a toad, unless Toads are all of a sudden good looking." Laughed Belle.  
  
Lily glared at her best friend, "I'll jump in the lake the day I fall for Potter!" she said firmly.  
  
"Well you never know, miracles never seize to exit." Muttered Belle under her breath as she headed for the vacant toilet.  
  
A/N: I hope you peoplez liked that chapter! Please Review! I happily except any criticism or comments or suggestions! 'Thankyou come again!' haha gotta luv Apu. 


End file.
